


Slip and Slide

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, F/M, Fingering, Kinda Crackish, Making Out, NSFW, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, crazy orgasm spell, cursing, plot eventually, sex lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Cursed sex lube isn't always a bad idea, right?





	Slip and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @crispychrissy Supernatural Spin Drabble Challenge Prompt: Sex lube, must have a supernatural twist to it. Apparently I can’t drabble smut and went way over the word limit. Thanks for understanding :) 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta @andromytta for the title and basically keeping me in line.

Dean rocked his hips against yours, prompting you to pull away from the kiss and smile.

“Hmmmm,” You looked into the dilated green eyes above yours. “So glad we got some time alone. Get a break from the hunt.”

“Yeah, I never thought Sam would get the fuck out,” Dean kissed along your cheek to your earlobe, giving it a little suck. “But we have the room all to ourselves now.”

“Sounds perfect.” Your smile faded as Dean’s lips met yours again, his tongue tracing your lower lip outside and then in. You forget everything but his kisses, moaning happily underneath him as his hips pushed yours into the motel bed.

“Clothes,” Dean muttered against your lips before rolling onto his side and unzipping his own jeans. Quickly you stripped and within half a minute his naked body was stretched over yours again. You reached down between you and grasped his dick, causing Dean to groan.

“Fuck, I love it when you touch me.” Dean’s fingers moved to your left nipple, softly twisting the bud until it was hard to his touch. You whined underneath him as he did the same to the other. “Ah, clearly you love it when I touch you.”

“You know I do,” You purred. “Want you to touch me more.”

Dean grinned, “Hold on, I got something for ya.”

You let your head fall back on the pillow as you watched him get up and walk across the room to his bag. Damn he was fine. You loved looking at that tight ass and freckled bowlegs. But more than anything you wanted to be beneath them.

Dean smirked as he climbed back on the bed, a small black packet in his hand.

“What’s that?” You asked, reaching for the plastic pouch.

Dean shook his head, holding it out of your reach. “Nuh uh, baby. I wanna play.”

You giggled and dropped your head, nodding permission. You trusted Dean completely, and knew whatever he had planned would be amazing.

He ripped the corner of the packet open with his teeth and dribbled liquid out onto two fingers. It looked shimmery as it covered his fingertips and you were instantly fascinated.

“Is that lube?”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “Special kind. I got it at the sex store in town today. Says it’s made for lovers pleasure, so I thought it’d be fun to try it out.”

You giggled, slightly opening your legs and tilting your chin at him. “Please me then, lover.”

Dean chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed you, distracting you momentarily until his fingers made contact with your skin. His fingers slipped between your folds and you gasped as they slid across your clit.

“Holy fuck,” You gasped, feeling a wave of indescribable pleasure move through your body.

“Baby?” Dean pulled his fingers away, concerned that it was hurting you. “You okay? Want me to stop?”

“No,” You shook your head. “More, please.”

He chuckled and slid his fingers down your folds again, his fingertips grazing your entrance.

“Holy fuuuuuck,” You cried out, grasping his wrist to make sure he didn’t take whatever this was away. “Oh god, Dean.”

Your eyes were closed in pure ecstasy but Dean was thrilled at your reactions. Whatever this stuff was, it was freakin’ magical.

Dean slowly pushed one finger inside you, and then two, and the heat of his touch seemed to make your core swell and throb. You were sweating, writhing in place and whimpering for more, trying to find the tell tale boundaries of an impending orgasm, but instead it was this overwhelming _holy shit am I going to explode_ build.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Dean muttered, taking one of your nipples in his mouth. You gasped at the feeling and your core contracted around his fingers as his tongue was lathing over the soft flesh. “So close, baby, I can feel it.”

You nodded, unable to speak as Dean’s fingers moved faster inside you. It must’ve been minutes of his fingers stroking you, pressing against your g-spot, teasing your clit. You whined and thrashed your head on the pillow.

“Dean, I need you. Wanna come with you,” You needed him to be able to finish, the plateau too overwhelming without him. You opened your eyes to find him leaning over you, his fingers still stroking your g-spot. “Please babe, inside me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, fuck me.” You nodded, grabbing his shoulders in need.

Dean grabbed the pouch of lube that was sitting on the nightstand. You had a moment to capture your breath as he grasped his cock with his lubed hand.

“Holy fuck.” He groaned, his voice hoarse as he stroked his hand up and down his length. “What the hell.”

“I know.” You nodded as you tried to catch your breath. “Fuck me. Now.”

Dean nodded, momentarily regretful that he had to stop stroking his cock. As he pushed inside you desperately, you screamed so loud that someone on the opposite wall pounded a demand for silence. Dean dropped his face into your neck, his breathing ragged as he pulled almost out and then thrusted hard inside you again. You couldn’t help but scream again, getting an even louder knock.

Dean looked up and met your eyes. His hair was disheveled, his lower lip red where he’d been biting it to stop from screaming himself, and a constant groan was vibrating in his chest with each thrust. You closed your eyes and leaned your forehead on his shoulder, holding on as he thrusted harder and harder. You lifted your hips to aid the connection, whimpering as the crazy golden bliss moved through your body, each drive of Dean’s prompting the waves to rush through your blood like an overly rapid heartbeat.

“Oh god,” You muttered, your core pulsing as the orgasmic heartbeat threatened to burst. “Dean, oh fuck more please.”

He lifted his head and looked at you, finding you just as destroyed as he was by this overwhelming magic. “You. Feel. So. Good.” He grunted between each thrust. “Fuck babe, I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” You moaned, your back arching underneath him. The tumble into your orgasm was epic- well, it wasn’t natural- and your whole body shook with the great force of it. Every nerve, every cell, every piece of you seemed to be coming apart underneath Dean. The overwhelming fall over the rich blanket of bliss destroyed your logic and consciousness of anything but him. You wrapped your legs around him tighter, holding on for dear life as his shocking orgasm triggered another for you. This second one of yours seemed to trigger a longer orgasm for him. And for minutes you were both orgasming in harmony, unable to find an end as you rocked back and forth into the mattress. Dean kissed you as your heartbeats calmed and you closed your eyes with a happy sigh.

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning, Dean still heavy and on top of you, his breathing even as he slept. You took a deep breath, as best you could with him stretched across you and moved your hips slightly. Dean slowly opened his eyes and lifted his face from your neck.

“What the hell was that stuff?” You whispered. “We slept all night?”

“Whatever it was, it was so awesome. Best sex store purchase ever.” Dean kissed you sweetly before rolling off of you with a groan. He sat up on the mattress, his bowlegs stretched out next to you. His hair was still mussed, and his skin warm and sweaty. He looked truly good and fucked.

“I’m gonna take a shower before Sam gets back and judges us.” Dean smirked. “Want to join me?”

You nodded, “Hell yeah.”

Showertime only lead to some tame making out. You were surprised to see Sam when you came out of the bathroom damp and giggling at a lame joke Dean made.

“Hey Sam,” You smiled as you pulled some clothes from your bag. You kissed Dean on the cheek as you passed back by him, returning to the bathroom to dress.

You were dressed and brushing your teeth when you heard them arguing. You quickly spit and rinsed, and then opened the door to find Sam with his angry face, hands on his hips, and Dean sitting on the edge of the bed uncharacteristically silent.

“What’s up?” You asked, looking from tall brother to older brother for answers.

“Did you guys use this stuff?” Sam held up the little black packet of lube with a Kleenex.

“Uhhhh, not that it's really your business but yeah. Why?” You narrowed your eyes at Sam.

“This morning I talked to the first victim’s friend. Apparently she had just started working at the new sex store downtown.”

You looked over at Dean who shrugged before turning back to Sam. “So?”

“First victim died a day after she started working there. And the second victim, he died a day after his purchase of this same line of products.”

“So people are jerking it to death?” You asked. “But we had sex with each other, Sam. Two people. No jerking here.”

Dean tried to muffle his laugh but Sam continued on. “You don’t get it. People buy stuff from that sex store and it rocks their worlds. But then they suffocate to death a day after using it.”

“Oh shit.” You whispered, realizing what Sam was trying to tell you. “So this lube, since Dean and I used it last night, it could kill us tomorrow?”

“If not earlier,” Sam nodded. He paused, squinting his eyes and pressing his hand to his forehead. “I really don’t want to ask this, but was it special?”

Dean smiled and looked over at you. “It’s always special with my girl.” You walked over to him, intertwining your fingers with his.

“No, I mean like did it seem different than usual?” Sam raised his eyebrows, looking at you both like you were complete idiots. “Magical perhaps?”

You nodded, slowly realizing the difference. “Ummm yeah. It was different. Actually, it was definitely not natural. I mean, it was amazing.” You smiled down at Dean. “But different.”

“I think it’s the woman who owns the shop. She just moved into town and her shop is full of symbols and talismans that might seem eclectic to the unknown shopper.” Sam said.

“Alright, well we can go check it out now. It's a little early in the morning for sex store shopping, Sam.” Dean grinned. “Although strip clubs have a breakfast special, so whatever floats your boat, man.”

Sam groaned. “Can you please just focus so the two of you don’t die?”

“Yes,” You nodded, tightening your grip on Dean’s hand and starting to panic. “Okay so this is really bad. Shit. So we gotta go take her out.”

Dean stood up. He squeezed your hand before letting go. “It's ok, babe. We'll just go kill her. It is funny though, who knew it’d be supernatural lube that tried to take me out, right?”

You leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Neither of us are going out. It’s one witch. We’ll deal with it like we always do.”

Six hours later the witch had Sam tied up in her shop basement, and you and Dean were collapsed on the cement floor, gasping for breath as your life energy drained away in waves just like the sexual bliss from the night before had rushed through you. Your vision became spotty and you passed out for minutes before gasping awake. You knew your brain soon wouldn’t have enough oxygen, and you held onto Dean’s name and the vision of his face before passing out again.

You woke again to the sound of screams. Dean was stretched out on the floor in front of you on his stomach, his gun lifted and aimed at the witch. The gunshot right in the middle of her chest was smoking, and then she fell over dead to the floor with a final cry.

As the last breath left her body you and Dean both took huge gasping breaths of air. You groaned and clutched your head, a monster headache quickly receding. You opened your eyes wide as you scrambled across the floor on your knees, oxygen reviving your brain cells.

“Dean! Are you okay?” You screeched. “Talk to me!”

“Uhhh, never better sweetheart,” He rolled over onto his back with a groan. “I hate fucking witches.”

You nodded, sighing in relief. “Me too.” You leaned down and kissed him, both of you smiling as you pulled away.

“Hello!” Sam hollered from the other side of the room. “Little help?”

"Sorry Sam," You laughed and stood up, going over to untie him. “What do we do about this shop?”

Sam tugged the loose ropes off and stood up. “Let’s box it all up and destroy it.”

“Okay, but just make sure the boxes are Dean-proof too.” You smirked. “That sex was amazing but I don’t want to almost die from sex lube again.”

“Hey!” Dean came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I was just trying to do something nice for you.”

“Mmmm, it was really nice,” You smiled, leaning your head back to kiss him. “So nice, I think we need to go again, without the lube.”

“Ugh, gross,” Sam groaned. “Get a room.”

“We have one.” You and Dean responded at once. Sam rolled his eyes as you giggled.

“Come on, let’s get these boxes packed up.” You paused in front of a full size yellow haired inflatable doll that was leering from the aisle. “Hey Sam, you sure you don’t want a souvenir? I mean, she can probably fit in the backseat with you on the way home. We can give you two some quality time.”

You laughed as you dodged the sex spell book that was pitched at your head. The blow up doll and other sex store items would meet a fiery death as the three of you put the hunt behind you. But witch or not, it was a magical night you and Dean would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
